


Happily ever after

by Tokomi



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fix-It, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, because they deserve it, new ending, this pairing should be called 'snitch'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: I wasn't content with ending in "Carry On", so I decided to fix-it. So yeah, spoilers...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Epilog po epilogu](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462320) by [Tokomi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi). 



> I've only read the Polish translation of "Carry On" so if there are any differences in naming, let me know.

**Simon**

Not even a month passed since I've started living with Penny and yet I already knew that I have to look for another option. It wasn't her fault, quite opposite actually - Penelope could perfectly hide anger for all these inconveniences. She was discreetly slithering out of the flat every time when Baz came, she was casting a spell of invisibility on my wings and tail every day, she was pretending that she doesn't mind being wakened up by my screams in the middle of the night when I had nightmares. But I could no longer look at her bags under eyes and tired stare when she had to repairs things unintentionally thrown on with the tip of my tail. She was my friend, I couldn't use her anymore. She did so much for me and I couldn't pay her back.

I've decided to move, but it was easier said than done. I couldn't just find a Normal room-mate nor a Magickal one. The best way would be living alone, but because of living in children's home as well as these seven and a half year of school I got used to living with someone too much. To somebody's presence, talks, even small and these little noises like rustling clothes or breathing in the middle of the night. Or to somebody's products in bathroom.

Who I want to deceive?

I got used to living with Baz too much.

After waking up from a nightmare, he was the first one I wanted to see. Even when Penny was coming to comfort me, I was regretting it's not Basil. He wouldn't say bloody "Everything will be okay" and things like that, he would tell me to get the grip or ignore me completely. I don't know why, but knowing that he wouldn't make a fuss about it was making me see these terrible nightmares as less serious. And when Penny tried to help me, I would feel worse. Or I'm just telling myself that because I fucking miss him.

Okay, maybe lately it wasn't best between us, but I blame all these things we went through. I'm not emotionally stable yet, neither is he. We don't really know what to talk about. THAT topic seems too sensitive and everyday life is just too trivial. But deep in my heart I know we don't have to talk. I just need him near, within a reach of a hand, to make me feel safe. Which is stupid as hell, considering all these years I feared him. I know there's a lot of work ahead of us and we won't stay together for long if we won't be honest with each other, but I remember that the trust is built slowly.

I don't know which news in the next week surprised me more. First one was from Penny, or more like from her father. Professor Bunce was examining dead holes. It turned out that magic is slowly coming back and there's quite a big chance that it will eventually come to balance. The second one was brought by Baz, two days later. He said he's coming back to the mansion in Hampshire when the level of magic will be high enough to live. His parents moved out from London anyway and decided that they don't want this house. Besides, actually Baz was the rightful owner of this mansion, it was his mother's. Basil insisted that he won't bear living in a normal university's dormitory. Especially with a new room-mate. "A bigger pain in the ass than you, Snow. Can you imagine? If I weren't living with him, I couldn't."

What's more, he told me to move with him.

Of course he used the facts that this house is too big to live alone and travelling together would be cheaper... but I knew that deep inside he misses me too.

***

"Simon Snow, if you wake me up one more night this time, I'll strangle you with a pillow!" Baz picked up said thing to show that he's not joking.

"And what would you do with my corpse? Just sleep next to it? Or you'll suck all the blood to not waste it?"

I would say that Basil went pale, but he's pale all the time. Although for sure he calmed down a bit. He still felt awkward, when we were starting the topic of vampires, that's why I used it every time he was frustrated with me.

Maybe it was two weeks since the moving when I've already been sleeping better. It was a pity though that Baz didn't have a comparison and just a slightly louder moan while sleeping was enough to wake him up. It's not my fault that he was hugging me this tight and had his ear next to my mouth. Of course I told him we have so many bedrooms here, that even with changing them every day we can be sleeping alone, but he excused himself, by saying he needs to keep an eye on me. And he won't let slip the occasion to wake me up with going out on hunting. True, a good part of the forest was burnt but fortunately, with magic coming back, the animals came too. Also, after each hunting, Baz was spending some time on casting spells which helped in faster revitalisation.

What's more, my presence had a good influence on him. Often, when I got myself some snack, I managed to convince him to eat some. Even though he still didn't feel comfortable about his fangs, I kept repeating that he doesn't have to hide them in my presence. I thought they're sexy, just as he thought about my tail. Sometimes, he caught its triangle-shaped tip and licked it slowly, knowing exactly how sensitive that spot is. After that, of course, he always pretended he haven't done anything and he's not responsible for a bulge in my jeans.

Yes, because of Baz I slightly changed items in my wardrobe. He insisted on going shopping with me and he bought me customised clothes to fit the additional body parts. Nevertheless, I never hid them at home. I could see that Baz was feeling more normal this way. We never talked about it, but I bet that we both were afraid of our differences, which could destroy us.

Especially the absence of my magic. There were moments, when he was catching himself on expecting me to cast a spell. Although he would wrinkle his nose and say something like "I have to do everything myself", I had a feeling that my absence of magic hurts him more than me. One day he locks himself in family's library and doesn't want to get out. When at least he lets me bring him dinner, I see piles of magickal books around him on the floor.

"Baz, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I'll bring your magic back, Snow", he answers with this bloody determination in his eyes. We're really similar in this. When we're stubborn, it's over.

"But you know that it makes no sense..." - I wag my tail and hit a book. He stares at me, like this moment shows that I'm wrong.

"If it came back to these holes, it should also come back to you. I'll find a way."

I shrug. I don't care that much. Sometimes it feels like I've already forgotten times when I had magic.

"Do whatever you want. But don't give me hope", I add under my breath, yet he hears it.

"Come here. Sit down." He pats carpet next to him.

After a brief moment of hesitation, I put down the plate with croquettes and sit down, with my back against the bookshelf, just like Baz.

"Give me your hand", he asks quietly.

"What are you plotting?"

"Why do you think I'm plotting?"

"Because you're always plotting!" I growl.

He sighs deeply, shaking his head.

"Do you trust me?" he asks, staring into my eyes. His own seem dark, almost pitch black, because the only source of light is a blue fireball, which he has cast before, hanging in air just above a book.

"No", I answer, teasing him. I know his stupid ideas. Yet the longer I look at him, the more I feel, that he's deadly serious.

He exhales hardly.

"Simon Snow, do you trust me? And can you guarantee me, that you love me and that these feelings are honest?"

I look at him with disbelief. Now he wants a proof of love?

"If you want to sleep with...", I stop, when I see his face and understand that's not the matter. "Baz, what are you trying to do?

"I want to bring your magic back. Just give me your hand."

"What for?" I don't let off easily.

"Do you remember that trick with the dragon?"

"Which one?"

"When you transferred me magic"

"I remember. And?"

"And think, Simon. Why don't we try it now?"

"Because I don't have magic?"

He closes his eyes and sighs so heavy that I'm sure he'll make a facepalm with a book. Eventually, he opens his eyes and looks at me.

"That's why I want to give it to you." He takes my hand, not asking this time. "Do you feel anything?" he murmurs.

"No... Baz, I don't even really remember what should I feel." Really, sometimes I felt like all these my magic was a dream or an illusion.

"Tingling? Sparks? Flames? Fire?"

I shake my head.

"And now?" he asks, holding my hand tightly. There's a hiss of pain coming from my lips. He lets go immediately. "So?"

-"Nothing, moron, you almost broke my hand." I roll my eyes.

"Sorry", he says under his breath. I can see he's still worried, but, of course, pretends he is not. He goes back to one of the books as if he forgets about my presence. I embrace him with my wing.

"I want to try out one spell", he says after a few moments of silence. "But it's old and really dangerous if the feelings aren't real."

"Okay. Cast it". I smile slightly. He looks at me like I'm an idiot. Well, I got used to that look, so I don't care.

"But... consequences...". He doesn't know how to explain it, but before he can find the words, he can't say them.

I close his mouth with a kiss full of passion. We both can't speak about feelings or be honest to each other but our bodies can't lie. I pull out only when my air is gone and I put my forehead on his one.

"So this is the answer to the previous question?"

"For every one of them. Cast the spell."

He nods with acceptance, then he catches my hand. He locks our fingers together and holds them, although not as tightly, as before. With his free hand, he takes with wand.

"Look at me", he whispers and I come closer to see him better in this dim light.

" **I want to share everything with you!** ", he shouts with voice full of magic. And then I feel it. Warmness which goes through my whole body. It's pleasing at first but then it starts to scald. I feel like I'm burning and I'm surprised that there are no flames on my skin.

"Simon...? Simon?!"

I see Baz starting to panic, and I'm floating away, too heavy to sit still. Damn this fever, I'm going to collapse... He hugs me, I don't even know if his touch feels hot or cold. I think he says something more, but I don't get it. The World is fading, I close my eyes, but then I open it again because under my eyelids is only fire. I'm losing my conscience and maybe even vitality. I watch Baz bend over me, I can hear bloody clearly his "I'm sorry". He had to yell or tell me it right to the ear.

And this sting or two on my neck.

And then... darkness.

When I wake up, the first thing I know is that there's something heavy on my stomach. The second, I feel different, although I haven't got any bloody idea why. Third - the memories come back. I open my eyes and I try to get up. Baz head is lying on my tummy, he sleeps on a chair. It's weird that he didn't lie next to me. Apparently, he watched me. How much did I sleep? Curtains in this room are shut down, as always so it can be either middle of day or night.

"Baz?" I ask quietly. He wakes up immediately.

"Simon?! Is everything alright?" He doesn't even try to hide the worry in his voice and this dread, like he's astonished to see me awake. His eyes are swollen from crying. Wait... it should be dark, so how can I see it?

"Yes? I hope so... What happened?" I blink a few times, understanding nothing.

"It's all my fault" Baz sighs heavily. "I'm sorry".

I don't know what he's talking about yet, but impulses start coming to me. Lots of them. Intensive smell of his black, wavy hair on a pillow next to me. But he wasn't lying on it for a long time. Creaking of an old shutter, which can be heard when the wind is strong, but for sure not in this part of the house. I'm shivering. And my neck hurts in one spot. I reach out to touch it...  
"Don't!" Baz hisses, catching my hand. But it's too late. With my fingertips, I feel a bandage. Basil stares at me with fear in eyes, because he knows I know. Only I'm still too dazed and confused to solve the puzzle.

"I'm sorry, Simon, I didn't want to but I had no choice." He still holds my hand and laces our fingers together. "Or actually I did want to... Maybe that's why the spell had this effect..." He exhales heavily.

"What did you want?" I ask although I know that I will be affectionately named "idiot" or something.

But I was wrong.

"Turn you into a vampire." He buries his face in hands.

I think I never was hit so hard with a **Elephant in a room** spell like now, with these words. The whole puzzle started making sense, but still, there were missing elements.

"What exactly happened?" I stared at Baz. Tears were dripping from his cheeks. For the first time, I saw him crying. I reach out to gently wipe them off and my hand seemed greyer for real.

"I wanted to bring your magic back, remember?" he whispers, sniffing. He was in really bad state, normally, whatever was going on, he would use a  handkerchief.

I nod.

"I cast a spell... which hurt you... I thought it will kill you, Simon... I panicked..."

"And did a "yum", right?" I end for him.

He stops crying, looking at me with disbelief. I can't understand myself, why I said it. Sometimes he's right, I'm a moron.

"So now I'll have fangs like you?" I ask and he nods. "And we'll be going for romantic dinners in the middle of the night, in a moonlight, deep in the woods?" A bit of uncertainty and another nod. Maybe he didn't expect that I get it so calmly.

"Baz", I sigh, "I knew, that this would happen sooner or later. I even thought about asking you to bite me..."  
"Are you fucking crazy?!" he exploded. "You think it's cool? Don't you see how it's torturing me? I put you in something that I curse for last 13 years!  
I shrug. I know it irritates him even more.

"I'm happy", I whisper and it shocks him. His tense face slowly starts to relax.

"Why?"

"Because now I can fucking annoy you for the eternity", I smirk.

He glares at me and eventually he gets it. There's a little smile on his lips.

"Truly, Baz. I'd rather be a vampire with you, than England's queen but without you." I reach for his neck and pull him closer to kiss. "As longer, as we're together, everything will be alright", I whisper, brushing his lips with my mouth.

Baz kisses me, but suddenly he steps away from me.

"Simon, what about your magic?"  
I blink a few times. We already forgot...

"If... if it haven't worked and I turned you into a vampire for nothing..." He starts to tremble.

"Give me a wand", I ask in a gentle voice. He gives me his one because I don't know, where is mine. I didn't need it from the time of the battle and it brings too many bad memories, especially about its previous owner.

"What spell should I cast?" Completely emptiness in my head but Baz doesn't look like he would have more ideas. I close my eyes, I grab his hand and I remember that moment when I transferred him magic...

" **Twinkle twinkle little star!** " I recite clearly, exactly in the same way as he did that time. It seems so easy, as if it was my own spell. I open my eyes and the room is gone. There are only stars and between them, there's the brightest one, which belongs to me. Baz.

"It works", he sobs, moved deeply. He lightly squeeze my hand.

True, there are no as many, as that other time and when I focus my sight, I can see the ceiling, but...

I have magic. I drop his hand to be sure if I'm not stealing it from Baz, but the stars stay on their places until I murmur " **As you were!** "

"It works!" he repeats through the tears, hugging me bloody tight and I try to embrace him with my wings... which are gone. So I just cuddle him, blissful as never before. I feel like fate promised me, that everything will be fine.

And it is. Baz is slowly getting used to the fact that I'm a vampire now and, although he would never ever admit it, he gets used to being a vampire himself. He doesn't lurk while eating with me, he teaches me preying and how to suck like a vampire... not only on huntings. At least he doesn't have to worry about accidentally biting me there and infecting. And, what's interesting, Baz has bigger appetite for blood than me, opposite than how it is with normal food.

Dragon's wings and tail disappeared but sometimes I call them back for Baz. Don't ask, it's him and his weird fetishes. But it's pleasurable for me, so I don't mind.

It's good. Not perfect. There are some arguments and calling each other idiots. Or days, when we just go by in this enormous house. And I know that maybe one day wizards will find us and they'll try to get rid of us. But I'm sure of one thing. I've got Baz and Baz has me, we'll always be on the same side. Whatever happens, we have each other.

And we will carry on.


End file.
